yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger
マグナライガー | romaji_name = Chōryōkijū Magunaraigā | image = SuperQuantalMechBeastMagnaliger-WIRA-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Machine | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 5 | atk = 2600 | def = 2000 | number = 57031794 | materials = 2 Level 5 monsters | effect_types = Continuous, Ignition, Condition, Ignition | vilore = 2 quái thú Cấp 5 sao Không thể tấn công trừ khi nó có Nguyên liệu Xyz. Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể tách 1 Nguyên liệu Xyz từ lá này, sau đó chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú trên sân; hủy nó. Hiệu ứng này có thể được kích hoạt vào lượt của đôi bên, nếu lá này có "Super Quantum Red Layer" làm Nguyên liệu Xyz. Một lần trong lượt: Bạn có thể gắn 1 quái thú "Super Quantum" từ tay hoặc sân của bạn cho lá này làm một Nguyên liệu Xyz. | lore = 2 Level 5 monsters Cannot attack unless it has Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it. This effect can be activated during either player's turn, if this card has "Super Quantum Red Layer" as Xyz Material. Once per turn: You can attach 1 "Super Quantum" monster from your hand or field to this card as an Xyz Material. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Niveau 5 e peut pas attaquer sauf si elle a du Matériel Xyz. Une fois par tour : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte, puis ciblez 1 monstre sur le Terrain ; détruisez-le. Cet effet peut être activé durant le tour de chaque joueur, si cette carte a "Force Red Super Quantum" comme Matériel Xyz. Une fois par tour : vous pouvez attacher 1 monstre "Super Quantum" depuis votre main ou Terrain à cette carte comme Matériel Xyz. | de_lore = 2 Monster der Stufe 5 Diese Karte kann nicht angreifen, es sei denn, sie hat Xyz-Material. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen und dann 1 Monster auf dem Spielfeld wählen; zerstöre es. Dieser Effekt kann während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers aktiviert werden, falls diese Karte „Superquantum Rote Schicht“ als Xyz-Material hat. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 „Superquantum“-Monster von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite als Xyz-Material an diese Karte anhängen. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Livello 5 Non può attaccare se non ha Materiali Xyz. Una volta per turno: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro sul Terreno; distruggilo. Questo effetto può essere attivato durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, se questa carta ha "Super Quantum Strato Rosso" come Materiale Xyz. Una volta per turno: puoi attaccare 1 mostro "Super Quantum" dalla tua mano o Terreno a questa carta come Materiale Xyz. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de Nível 5 Não pode atacar a não ser que tenha Matéria Xyz. Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card e, depois, escolher 1 monstro no campo; destrua-o. Se este card tiver "Camada Vermelha Super Quantum" como Matéria Xyz, este efeito pode ser ativado durante o turno de qualquer duelista. Uma vez por turno: você pode associar 1 monstro "Super Quantum" da sua mão ou do campo a este card como uma Matéria Xyz. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Nivel 5 No puede atacar a menos de que tenga un Material Xyz. Una vez por turno: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo en el Campo; destrúyelo. Este efecto puede ser activado durante el turno de cualquier jugador, si esta carta tiene un "Súper Cuantio Capa Roja" como Material Xyz. Una vez por turno: puedes acoplar a esta carta 1 monstruo "Súper Cuantio" en tu mano o Campo como Material Xyz. | ja_lore = レベル５モンスター×２ ①： 素材が無いこのカードは攻撃できない。②：１ターンに１度、このカードの 素材を１つ取り除き、フィールドのモンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを破壊する。このカードが「超量士レッドレイヤー」を 素材としている場合、この効果は相手ターンでも発動できる。③：１ターンに１度、自分メインフェイズに発動できる。自分の手札・フィールドの「超量士」モンスター１体を選び、このカードの下に重ねて 素材とする。 | ko_lore = 레벨 5 몬스터 × 2 ①: 엑시즈 소재가 없는 이 카드는 공격할 수 없다. ②: 1턴에 1번, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고, 필드의 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하여 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 파괴한다. 이 카드가 "초량사 레드레이어"를 엑시즈 소재로 하고 있을 경우, 이 효과는 상대 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. ③: 1턴에 1번, 자신 메인 페이즈에 발동할 수 있다. 자신의 패 / 필드의 "초량사" 몬스터 1장을 고르고, 이 카드의 아래에 겹쳐 엑시즈 소재로 한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Super Quantum Red Layer | archseries = * Super Quant * Super Quantal Mech Beast | supports_archetypes = Super Quantum | action = Attaches as Xyz Material | m/s/t = Destroys Monster Cards | summoning = 2 Xyz Materials | attack = Cannot attack | misc = * Limited activations * Can be activated during either player's turn | database_id = 12221 }}